Untitled
by BookerSeeFoodBookerEat
Summary: Kevin comes over to spend time with Ben but the day didn't go... quite go as expected.DISCONTINUIED
1. Chapter 1

"Knock Knock" Kevin yelled as he walked through Ben's bedroom door holding two cold smoothies. Kevin was getting thirsty just looking at them. He saw his friends scruffy hair sticking out of the covers. "Beeeeenji~"

"Go away." he heard.

"Benji, Benji, Benji~"

"Go away."

"Come to papa" he mocked. Kevin put the two smoothies on the computer desk and climbed on top of the lump of covers that was Ben. "Mmmm~ you fit perfectly inbetween my thighs Benji". Kevin started to dry hump Bens bum under the covers.

"Kevin, you are **so** fucking disgusting."

"I really hope your mum walks in."

"Oh my God don't say that!"

"Nggggh, uh,-uh,-uh~" Kevin fake moaned as he humped faster.

"Get off! I hate your sex jokes so much!"

"Hahahaha!" Kevin laughed as he got off Ben and sat on the computer chair. "Dya have a late night?"

"No, I feel sick"

"Shoulda told me earlier, I woulda brought chu some medicine. It's not contagious is it?"

"Dunno. My stomach is killing me." the brunette mumbled.

Kevin leaned over and felt Ben's forehead. "Whao..." Kevin said in geniune shock. Ben was absolutly boiling. He took a smoothie off the desk and placed it against the younger boy's head to cool him down. Ben flinched at the cold contact but didn't move away.

"And I've got to do a whole bunch of stuff for my mum today" he continiued.

"Like what?" the goth asked.

Ben sighed and rubbed his head. "Bake cookies for one of my mums sick friends or... something" Ben moaned, barely concentrating on the conversation any more.

Kevin sighed. "And here I thought we could hang out for once. Instead you're sick as a dog". Ben would've had a come back if he didn't feel half dead. "Want me to buy some cookies from the store?"

"No..." he said lifting the covers off himself. "I'll make 'em. If I can make it to the kitchen" he mumbled with his eyes closed as he slowly climbed out of bed, wobbling a bit. "Thanks" he whispered as he took the smoothie out of Kevin's hand and slurped on it while he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin followed Ben to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table while Ben got peanut butter, brown and white sugar, eggs, flour and baking soda. The younger boy stopped in his step and held his stomach. "You okay?" the older boy asked.

Ben took a deep breath. "...yeah" he said slowly. He went to a cabinet and took out a packet of pain killers. He cringed as he chewed one up and left the packet on the table.

"You're not pregnant again are you?"

"Shut up" he said creaming together the butter and sugar in a bowel. Ben paused and looked at his friend watching him. "Are you gonna help?"

"Of course not"

Ben's eye twitched in annoyence as he added eggs to the mix. Eventually he added peanut butter, flour, salt and baking soda to the creamed the sugary mixture. As he was mixing it, he glared at the bowel as he heard Kevin walk behind him and loomed over his head. "I like your bed head look" he said ruffling Ben's hair.

Ben's eye twitched. "I swear to God Kevin."

"Heh, I see Sick Ben is Pissed off Ben" he smirked as he sat on the counter. He stared lustfully at the bowel, "Mmm~ that looks good." he moaned.

"You're not helping so you're not getting any" the sick hero glared and went to turn on the oven that he forgot to pre-heat before. Kevin snatched the bowel off the kitchen counter and stirred it with the wooden spoon.

When Ben saw him, he squinted. "There must be something wrong with my eyes, cause It looks like your actually helping."

"There's nothin' wrong with your eye's it's your mouth that's the problem." Kevin glared. Ben smiled at him and took another pill. "You only took one a couple of miniutes ago" Kevin said.

"My stomach still hurts" the brunette replied as he got out the baking tray. Kevin didn't say anything as they rolled the dough in little balls and flattened them with glasses on the tray. As they put them in the oven, Ben cringed holding his stomach and stumbled over to the packet of pain killers again. As he was about to pop one, the mutant snatched it out of his hand. "Ben, you can't have anymore, you'll fucking overdose."

"I don't care, ugh..." Ben moaned crouching down on the floor and holding his stomach. Kevin was about to suggest that Ben was over reacting, but stopped when he saw Ben fall to the floor, rubbing his stomach in pain. "You okay?" he asked putting the pills on the counter and crouching down. "C'mon let's get you up" he said pulling Ben up by his shoulders.

Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and jumped up as Kevin had to carry him. Ben wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist and Kevin held him up by his thighs. As Ben snuggled into his neck, drousy and tired, Kevin poured some apple juice and Ben yawned as he let go of Kevin's neck to take it. His legs and Kevin holding him was enough to keep him up. Drinking it tiredly, Kevin felt the younger boys forehead. "You feeling any better Ben?" geniunely concerened.

Ben stopped drinking and he cringed.

"Not gonna throw up are you?" Kevin asked moving his head back.

Ben shook his head slowly, "...no..."

"Then you're fine with me" Kevin said. Ben stayed still with his drink in his hands as he stared at the older boy with soft eyes. Another jolt of pain stung his belly and he nearly dropped his drink when he held his stomach and screamed in frustration as his eye's teared up. "It's okay Ben, c'mon let's lie you down" he said turning around to carry Ben out the room. Ben quickly reached over Kevin's shoulder while they turned and grabbed the packet of pain killers off the kitchen counter.

Ben groaned as they moved down the hall. Kevin rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine once you get some shut eye" he said as Ben miserably drank his juice over his shoulder. Kevin gently put him down on the living room couch as Ben hid the packet of pills behind his back. He grunted and grabbed his stomach in pain. "I'll bring your covers" Kevin said leaving the room and going to the bedroom.

When he was gone, Ben popped the pills in the packet and threw a whole bunch in his mouth, swallowing them with his apple juice.

Kevin came back into the room with Ben's sheets and pillow. He covered up Ben, putting the pillow underneath the brunettes head and sat down on the other side of the sofa near Ben's feet.

Tennyson lifted his heavy head and looked at the goth. The mutant glanced at the hero's pale face and sleepy green eyes, "You okay, Tennyson?". Ben's vision blurred and his head weakily fell back onto his pillow. His face shrunched as he tried to ignore the pain in his stomach and dizzily, he slowly turned around and rested his head on Kevin's lap. "Don't worry, you'll feel better soon," Kevin said resting his hand on Ben's arm. Kevin slowly rubbed his best friends back up and down and Ben seemed to appreciate it, snuggling into his lap.

About 20 miniutes later, they were still relaxing on the sofa, breathing being the only sound in the room. All of a sudden, out of the silence, Ben laughed.

Kevin finched in suprise having nearly fell asleep. "What? What is it?" he asked.

"The T.V." Ben giggiled.

Kevin looked blankly at the boy in his lap, then at the tv, then back again. "... the TV's not on dude"

Ben went silent. "...oh"

Ben looked up at him with dialated pupils and a smile on his face. Kevin stared at him blankly. "What?" he asked. Ben started laughing his head off and writhed on Kevin's lap. Kevin raised his eye brow at him when Ben looked up at him giggling. Ben squinted. "There's... two of you..." he said holding up three fingers. It was only then that Kevin noticed the pill packet sticking out from the covers. His eye's widened and he grabbed them off the sofa. A fuck load of pills were missing.

"...Ben?" he glared, "How many of these did you eat?"

"I didn't take..." Ben said playing with his tanned fingers, "..._that _many"

"Ben, it say's 'take one three times a day' and in the last half hour, you've taken, like, 15." he said, counting the empty holes from where the unaccounted for pills had been popped out.

Ben smiled and kissed Kevin's temple affectionatly. "Don't be sad" he sang.

"Oh you dumb Bastard!" Kevin yelled, "C'mere." he grabbed Ben roughly bridal style and carried him to the kitchen sick. "Stick you're finger down your throat" he ordered, putting him down.

"Ew, I don't want to" he said swaying as he gazed at the ceiling.

"It's either that or I take'ya to the hospital to get your stomach pumped. Now do it."

"No!" Ben shouted sternly, barely being able to stand. Kevin grabbed Ben by his collar and stuck his middle finger down his throat. Ben gagged. Kevin leaned Ben over the sink and rubbed his back while Ben threw up. The pinging sound of undigested pills hit the metal sink continuesly. "That's it, get it all out." he comforted. _'Cause I'm gonna beat the shit outta you once you get your senses back'_. Once he thought enough of Ben's stomach had gone down the drain, Kevin wiped Ben's lip and carried him back the living room.

He laid him down on the couch and covered him up with his duvet. "Sleep untill the rest of the pills wear off" he said sitting back down again.

Ben watched Kevin curiously. He slowly turned around, cuddling into Kevin's shoulder. "How can I make it up to you?" he mumbled.

"Go to sleep" he said. Ben stared up at him blankly and Kevin glanced down at him. "What?"

Ben blinked. "...Do you want to see me naked?"

"Ben get off me, I feel like I'm gonna punch you".

Ben giggled and smiled at him. He straddled the goths lap, giggled and affectionatly kissed his temple again. Kevin tipped him and Ben fell on the couch. He giggled and kicked the goth playfully. "Ben!" Kevin growled.


End file.
